Inatention est mère de blessure
by Statice-Law
Summary: Character x Reader! Etre l'amie de Kise Ryouta n'est pas toujours facile, mais il est toujours là en cas de coups durs. Et il te connais mieux que personne.


-Kirenaicchi !

Tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu du couloir, gênant quelques élèves qui sortent précipitemment du lycée. Tu te tournes vers la personne qui vient de t'appeler, et le regarde braver la foule en courant.

-Kise-kun, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Tu veux que je t'appelles comment ? Kirenai-chan ?

Tu grimaces face au nouveau suffixe et secoue négativement la tête.

-Quitte à choisir, je préfère encore le premier...

Il te sourit de toutes ses dents et vous vous remettez en marche vers la sortie. Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, et comme tous les mardis soirs, vous allez rentrer ensemble. Peut-être que vous croiserez Kasamatsu et que vous ferez un bout de chemin ensemble. Pour être honnête, tu n'as pas la tête à penser à ça. Tu gardes les yeux rivés vers le sol, tu regardes les lignes du carrelages défiler sous tes yeux sans vraiment écouter ce que raconte le blond. Quelque part au fond de toi, tu sais que tu ne perds pas grand chose.

-Kirenaicchi, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! se plaignit-il alors que vous atteignez le portail.

Tu relèves la tête vers lui, et il prend une moue surprise, comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose.

-Tu es fatiguée ? demande-t-il.

Tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire, et tu arques un sourcil.

-Tu as des cernes... Tu dors mal ?

-Si on veut...

L'une des grandes qualités que tu apprécies chez lui, c'est sa gentillesse et sa constante envie d'aider ses amis. Mais tu ne veux pas t'étendre sur le sujet, même si tu sais qu'il t'écouterait avec attention. Kasamatsu vous attends à quelques mètres du portail, et il vous adresse un signe de tête en vous voyant.

-Senpai ! s'écrit Kise.

Il part en courant vers son capitaine, qui l'accueil à grand renfort de coup de pied. Tu regardes la scène devenu habituelle, et tu soupires. Dans d'autre circonstances tu aurais souri, mais là tu n'as pas envie. C'est à peine si tu réussis à retenir tes larmes, la fatigue y étant pour beaucoup. Quand ils commencent à marcher en parlant du match qui aura lieu le samedi, tu ne fais que les suivre, ne prenant pas part à la discussion. C'est à peine si tu écoutes. Les quartiers défilent sans que tu les regardes, tu connais le chemin par coeur, et il reste encore plusieurs minutes avant que Kasamatsu ne vous quitte pour rentrer chez lui. Tu as beau savoir qu'il y a un terrain de street basket à ta droite, et qu'un groupe de jeunes y joue à cette heure-ci, tu n'y prêtes toujours pas attention. Alors quand tu entends un cri qui te parviens comme étouffé, tu t'arrêtes juste, et tu relèves la tête par réflexe. Le ballon de basket t'arrive en plein visage et tu tombes à genoux sous la force de l'impact. Kise est le premier à arriver près de toi, Kasamatsu est occupé à engueler sévèrement les joueurs -qui pourtant t'avaient prévenue que la balle arrivait vers toi, bien que tu n'y ais pas prêté grande attention-, mais tu n'entends plus rien. Ta tête tourne, une bouffée d'angoisse te coupe la respiration et engourdis tes sens. Tu ne sens plus rien, ni la douleur, ni le bitume sous tes genoux, ni les mains de Kise qui t'aide doucement à te redresser, et tu ne l'entends pas te demander si tu vas bien. Tu halètes désespéremment, une larme coule le long de ta joue, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, et tu es à deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse. Le manque de sommeil vient renforcer ton impression d'étouffer, tu as l'impression qu'on cherche à t'asphyxier, et tu ne peux plus bouger. Tu tangues dangereusement, et soudain, un liquide froid entre en contacte avec ta tête, et tu écarquilles doucement les yeux. Tu es tout à coup consciente de tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi, de la douleur qui te vrille les tempes à l'endroit où le ballon à percuter ton crâne, et par réflexe, ta main va s'agripper à la manche de Kise. Ce dernier te tien par les épaules, t'appelant depuis ta chute, essayant de te calmer, et te voir enfin réagir le rassure un peu.

-Kirenaicchi, ça va ?

Kasamatsu rend la bouteille d'eau qu'il vient de te renverser sur la tête à un joueur de street basket, et il s'agenouille doucement à côté de toi. Du sang coule long de ta temps, sur ton oeil gauche et le long de ton nez. Une échymose violacée commence déjà à apparaitre autour de la tâche sanglante, et alors que tu tentes de te relever avec l'aide de Kise et Yukio, deux problèmes se présentent. Le premier est un vertige monstre qui brouille tellement tes sens que tu serais bien incapable de situer avec précision tes deux camarades dans l'espace. Le second, c'est une douleur vive dans ta jambe droite, tellement vive que tu hurles. Tu te laisses retomber au sol, préférant ça à continuer de souffrir.

-Kirenaicchi ! t'appelle Kise.

-Appelez une ambulance bande de... commence Kasamatsu à l'attention des joueurs de street qui restent là sans rien faire.

Pourtant, il est coupé par Kise qui interdit à qui que ce soit de bouger. Il sait que tu détestes profondément les hopitaux et qu'à moins d'être à deux doigts de mourir, tu ne t'y rendrais pour rien au monde. Trop de blanc, trop d'espace, de chariots à roulettes, de piqures, de médicaments... Il sait tout ça, et il ne veut pas t'y emmener si ce n'est pas nécessaire. L'une de ses mains quitte tes épaules lorsqu'il est sûr que tu es stabilisée, et ses doigts viennent doucement tater ta jambe droite. Kasamatsu s'est agenouillé derrière toi et te tient pour que tu reste assise et que tu ne chutes pas en arrière.

-La cheville est bien foulée... C'est peut-être une entorse, faudrait mettre de la glace dessus, annonce Kise.

Ses yeux dorés se posent alors sur ton visage, et l'inquiétude déforme ses traits.

-Je vais la ramener chez moi... déclare-t-il.

Tu es pâle comme un fantôme, ta tête tourne encore et encore, te donnant envie de vomir, mais tu résistes. Tu es à peine consciente de ce qui se passent autour de toi, tu n'as pas sentis les mains de Kasamatsu dans ton dos, ni les doigts de Ryota sur ta jambe blessée. Alors c'est à peine si tu réagis quand il te prend dans ses bras et te soulève du sol. La douleur dans ta cheville déclenche un spasme nerveux dans tout ton corps, et tu couines légèrement. Kasamatsu a pris ton sac de cours et vous vous dirigez rapidement vers l'appartement de Kise. Seul la lumière du soleil te garde éveillée, parfois tu captes une parole rassurante de Ryota, ou alors la main froide de Yukio sur ton frond. Tu es toute engourdie, ton corps ne te répond plus, et si tu en avais eu la force tu aurais certainement paniqué. Mais actuellement tu te rapproche d'un stade létargique, et il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi que tu n'aurais pas ré les deux garçons pénètrent dans l'immeuble du blond, l'air frais du hall te fait à peine frémir. Tu es tellement bien calé contre Kise que ton corps ne bouge pas lorsqu'il monte les escaliers. Sans la lumière du soleil, plus rien ne te maintient éveillée et tu sombres lentement dans l'inconscience. la douleur dans ta jambe disparait totalement, ton esprit se vide toute forme de pensée.

Ta transe ne dure pas longtemps. Tu t'éveilles lorsque quelque chose de froid entre en contact avec ta cheville blessée, et tu clignes plusieurs fois des yeux pour y voir quelque chose. Un plafond blanc se trouve au-dessus de toi, tu sens vaguement une main s'agiter sur ta jambe, des paroles sont prononcées, mais tu ne comprends rien. Ta tête te fais tellement mal...

-Kirenai, ça va ?

Tu tournes légèrement la tête, et le visage de Kasamatsu te parvient légèrement floutté.

-Qu'est-ce que... Où est-ce que... Je suis...?

-Chez Kise.

Il presse un peu plus la poche de glace sur ta cheville, t'arrachant un grognement. Tu essaye de faire bouger ta main, et au bout de quelques secondes elle t'obéit enfin. Tu la portes à ton front, un horrible mal de crâne te détruit le cerveau, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur qui te parcoure comme une onde de choc lorsque tes doigts entre en contact avec ta tête. Tu te crispes, étouffes un cris dans ta gorge et laisse ta main retomber sur le... Canapé ? En tout cas tu supposes que s'en est un.

-Kirenaicchi ?! Ca va ?

La voix de Kise te parvient bien moins forte que ce qu'elle est en réalité, mais tu réussis à vaguement hocher la tête. Le visage du blond entre dans ton champ de vision restreint, puis en disparait lorsqu'il s'agenouille près de Yukio. Il commence à nettoyer le sang sur ton visage avec un soin méticuleux, et lorsque c'est finit, il pose une serviette humide sur ton front.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on l'emmène aux urgences ? demande Kasamatsu face à ta paleur.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle ici. D'ailleurs, ta mère ne risque pas de s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite ?

-Non, elle a l'habitude que je traine un peu après les cours, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

La poche de glace bouge un peu contre ta peau, et tu aurais préféré qu'elle reste où elle était. Un vague de douleur contracte tous les muscles de ta jambe droite, mais tu serres les dents et tu attends que ça passe.

-Tu devrais te reposer Kirenaicchi.

Tu n'arrives pas à lui répondre, ta langue à l'air de s'être changée en plomb et s'est tout juste si tu arrives à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu veux qu'on prévienne tes parents ? demande gentiment Kise.

Tu te tends à l'entente de ces mots, et tu serres les dents. Ton mal de tête s'amplifie, mais tu l'ignores.

-Non... réussis-tu à articuler.

Tu es tellement épuisée que tu n'arrives même pas à pleurer. Tu fermes les yeux pour essayer de faire taire le marteau qui frappe sans relâche contre ta tempe gauche, et tu sombres une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Pendant que tu es évanouie, Kise va chercher des bandages et du contrecoup. Kasamatsu observe ton visage pâle, et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Avec ça, tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant plusieurs jours. Cela compromet ta présence au match de samedi, et il se demande si l'équipe pourra se passer de la manager le temps d'un match. C'est jouable, bien sûr, sauf que l'équipe qu'ils affrontent reste de niveau national. Quand le blond est de retour près de toi, les deux garçons appliquent la crème sur ta cheville et l'entoure d'un bandage bien serré. Kasamatsu s'éclipse pour rentrer chez lui, te laissant seul avec Ryota. Ils t'ont d'abord transporté dans la chambre du garçon pour éviter que tu es des courbatures le lendemain, et depuis le départ du capitaine, l'appartement est silencieux. Kise te veille sans relâche, humidifiant de temps en temps la serviette sur ton front. Il se moque d'être fatigué le lendemain. Il hésite longtemps devant son téléphone, se demandant s'il doit appeler tes parents ou non. Et finalement il respecte ta décision et repose le combiné. Les heures s'égrainent lentement, la fièvre ne t'a pas gagné ce qui est une bonne chose, et quand le soleil se lève, Ryota te secoue doucement pour te réveiller. Tu grognes, essayes de chasser sa main posée sur ton épaule, mais tu es tellement engourdie que c'est à peine si tu réussis à la bouger. Tu entrouvres un oeil, le referme, et soupire. La douleur dans ta jambe est encore présente, les souvenirs de la veille te reviennent, et tu n'as pas envie de bouger. D'ailleurs, le blond est en train de se demander si tu es vraiment en état d'aller en cours. Après tout, il n'est pas sûr que tu puisses marcher...

-Kirenaicchi...!

-Kise, laisse moi dormir... murmures-tu.

Ta voix est faible et tremblante, tu sens bien que tu es à bout de force. Après un silence, Ryota te dit qu'il va aller en cours et que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux l'appeler. Il se lève et quitte la chambre, tu as réussis à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder partir, et tu l'écoutes se préparer pour une nouvelle journée d'école. Tu ne te rappelle plus à quelle heure il finit aujourd'hui, et peu t'importe, tu sais qu'il sera déjà de retour quand tu te réveilleras. Alors tu te laisses aller et tu t'endors dans cet appartement qui n'est pas le tien sans te faire prier.

Comme tu l'avais prévu, quand tu ouvres les yeux Kise est de retour, assis sur le bord du lit, un manuel ouvert sur les genoux. Tu as repris un peu de force, et même si tu as faim, tu réussis à lever le bras et à poser ta main sur le bras du garçon. Il tourne vivement la tête vers toi et te souris une fois la surprise passé.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ouais...

Il prend la serviette, éponge ton front, et sort de la pièce pendant une bonne dixaine de minute. Quand il revient, tu regardes le plafond. Il pose un pateau repas sur tes genoux, et t'aide à te redresser.

-Tu n'as pas appeler mes parents...?

-Non. Tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire alors je...

-Tu as bien fait...

Il te regarde, tu sais qu'il attend une explication, ce n'est pas ton genre de ne prévenir personne quand tu ne dors pas chez toi, mais tu commences à manger en silence. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'en parler, et tu sais que tu te mettrais à pleurer comme une pauvre fille si tu commençais à tout lui raconter.

-Kirenaicchi...

-Kise, pas maintenant s'il te plait...

Il hoche la tête, l'air triste, mais il n'ajoute rien et reporte son attention sur son manuel. Vous passez l'après-midi comme ça, lui à réviser, toi à te reposer, et quand le soir arrive, tu sors tes jambes du lit et tu poses les pieds par terre. Chaque mouvement est doulorueux pour ta cheveille et tu ne retiens pas tes grimaces, mais tu veux te lever. Tu as attendu que Kise soit partit dans la cuisine pour essayer, et dès que tu appuis un peu sur ta jambe, tu tombes en avant et t'écrases par terre avec un grognement de douleur. Ryota accourt et tu te sens un peu ridicule, mais tu le laisses t'aider à te remettre debout, il te porte jusqu'au salon et te pose sur le canapé, comme ça vous pouvez discuter pendant qu'il prépare le repas. Il t'aide à boiter jusqu'à la salle de bain, et tu es obligée de rester assise dans la douche pour te laver. Il te prête des vêtements, tu refuses obstinément qu'il t'aide à t'habiller, et tu mets bien vingt minutes à t'en sortir. Mais quand tu es enfin vêtue, tu es fière de toi. Tu appelle Ryota pour qu'il vienne t'aider à retourner dans le salon, et vous mangez devant un mauvais film en rigolant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dors chez lui, il a déjà invité toute l'équipe à passer un week-end ou une soirée dans son appartement, et tu es en total confiance. Vous allez vous couchez dès que le film est terminé, comme Kise n'a pas l'air très fatigué tu en déduis qu'il a rattrapé son sommeil pendant ses heures de cours, et vous vous regardez dans le noir pendant plusieurs minutes. Ta gorge est serrée, tu essayes de parler mais tu n'y arrives pas, tu réfléchies tellement que ton mal de tête revient en force, et c'est finalement la voix du garçon à tes côté qui te fait réagir.

-Dis Kirenaicchi... Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je... Ma...

Tes paroles se bloquent dans ta gorge et tu luttes pour empêcher tes larmes de couler. Les mains de Kise qui jusque là étaient restée sagement à leur place viennent doucement se poser sur tes hanches et te ramène contre lui. Il te serre contre son torse, entre ses bras puissants, et tu te laisses aller en pleurs. Il caresse ton dos secoué de spasmes, te murmure que tout va bien, et entre deux sanglots, tu réussis à lui avouer que ta mère à eu un accident de voiture et qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Tu ajoutes que ton père est avec elle et que de toute façon, tu aurais été seule chez toi, donc tu n'avais personne à prévenir. Un léger spasme le secoue sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il se tait, par égard pour toi, et se contente de te serrer un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Tu finis par te calmer, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, et tu essayes de puiser du réconfort dans ses bras qui te maintienne à l'abris du monde extérieur.

-Kirenaicchi...?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Je veux dire, j'aurais pu...

-Je sais Kise, je sais... Mais je... Je n'arrivais pas...

Il caresse doucement tes cheveux, et sans que tu ne t'y attendes, pose ses lèvres sur ton front. Il reste ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, et quand il arrête, tu plantes ton regard dans le sien.

-Gomen... Je ne sais pas si tu...

-C'est bon... murmures-tu.

Il te fixe, et finalement te sourie. Et il repose ses lèvres sur ton front, puis sur ta joue, et va nicher sa tête dans ton cou comme un chat. Ses mèches blonde chatouillent ta peau, tes mains viennent se perdre dan son dos, et tu souris en fermant les yeux. Il te murmure un bonne nuit auquel tu répond, tu arrives à ignorer la douleur dans ta cheville à cause des jambes de Kise emmêlées avec les tiennes, et tu t'endors paisiblement contre ton ami.


End file.
